Inazuma Eleven Drabble series
by MikoSheena
Summary: A drabbles series with you and the Inazuma Eleven boys! (I do not own the characters, I only write this to amuse us fangirls )
1. Sakka Yarou ze! Endou Mamoru

**Sakka Yarou ze! {Endou mamoru}**

[Name] looked at the boy before her who had a grin plastered on his face.

"Come again?" [Name] asked blinking as she took off her head phones, not hearing what he said.

"Sakka Yarou ze[1]!" he said grinning holding out the ball in front of her.

The girl grinned at her soccer loving idiot, "Hai!" she said as she stood up and followed him to the soccer field.

Playing soccer…was always fun with Endou, besides because of him, she came to love the sport.

"Here I go! Endou-kun!" [Name] said.

Endou clapped his hand together "Come!" he said as the girl shot the soccer ball towards the goal.

[1] 'Sakka Yarou ze!' is Japanese for 'Let's play soccer' Endou always says this.


	2. Snow Fubuki Shirou

**Snow {Fubuki Shirou}**

The [h/c] girl looked outside the house through the windows,

She looked back at the white haired boy who decided to help her on her homework, since she was new in town.

"Ne Fubuki-kun…when will it snow?" [name] asked innocently.

Fubuki looked at her "Soon, don't worry, let's finish homework first okay?" he said.

[name] sighed, "But it's boring!" she whined and pouted, only to make the boy besides her chuckle, but in the end she gave in.

She had fallen asleep but woke up when someone shook her, "[name], wake up" he said.

"Huh? What is Fubuki-kun?" she asked. He pointed outside, the girl looked at the window, as saw white little things falling down 'It's snowing' she thought.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed, "Come on! Come on! Let's go outside!" she said, as she hurried on her jacket and boots, as well as her scarf and other things necessary.

Once outside she jumped through the snow, "It's snowing it's snowing", she was like a little kid at a candy store.

Suddenly something hit her and saw Fubuki with snowball in his hand, she grinned and made one too, and threw it at Fubuki.

Which eventually ended up in a snowball war between the two.


	3. Tulips BurnNagumo Haruya

**Tupils {Burn/Nagumo Haruya}**

There were a few things that amused [Name], and that was making fun of people, and one was her personal favorite. It was one of the ways she got _his_ attention after all.

"Burn-kun!" [Name] said innocently still calling her friend by his alien name, as she showed him the tulip.

"What is that?" the boy with flame red hair asked.

[Name] giggled "A tulip, you silly!" she said

"And you are showing me that because?" Nagumo asked raising his eyebrow.

And now it was going to be fun…Oh yeah.

"Cause it resembles you! You know the top of your hair, it looks like a tulip! Maybe I should call you tulip-san from now on!" she said giggling, yep defiantly fun.

Nagumo got an anger vein, as he irritated looked at [Name], "Don't call me that again, or else-!" he threaten her, but the girl was not impressed what so ever.

"Or what, Tu-li-p-san?" she said in a teasing tone, but soon make a run for it.

"_THAT'S_ IT! COME BACK HERE [NAME]!" Nagumo yelled as he chased after the girl, who was just laughing while still holding the tulip in her hand.

She should do this more often, it was way too fun! Plus she got the attention of the person she liked.


	4. Ice Skating GazelSuzuno Fuusuke

**Ice Skating {Gazel/Suzuno Fuusuke}**

[Name] somehow had convinced Suzuno to go ice skating with her.

The girl had pleaded for him to help you with ice skating since she had never done it before  
however... This was far more difficult then you thought it would be.

"Let go of the chair, [Name]" the former Daimond Dust captain told her.

"No! I will fall!" [Name] said and held onto the chair that helped you from not falling onto the ice for some time now.

Gazel sighed getting kind of annoyed and skated to her.

"Let go and take my hand, I won't let you fall"

With that she hesitaintly let go of the chair, but seeing as [Name] still did not have the balacing under control she held onto Gazel.

"See? That is not so bad now is it?" he asked while smiling while his blue eyes were focused on her.

-Extending end-

"Look Gazel! I can skate!" [Name] said excited your [e/y] eyes focused on him as she skated towards the boy.

"I see that" He said and held onto her waist seeing as she could not stop on the skates yet.

She grinned at him "We should do this more often! Ice Skating is so much fun!"

Suzuno nodded, not minding if it meant she would be in his arms more.


End file.
